


Another World

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In another world, Hermione Granger might be at University..." A small glimpse of what Hermione would and would not have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).  
> \--  
> Okay, this is my first triofic, and I'm actually quite nervous. I wrote this to sort of... get myself in the mindset of their relationship. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * *

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this is my first triofic, and I'm actually quite nervous. I wrote this to sort of... get myself in the mindset of their relationship. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  


  
      In another world, Hermione Granger might be at University right now. She would have been the top of her class at school, and have carefully chosen the University that would best further her future. She probably would have been best mates with Jill Reynolds, who lived a few blocks from her house. They'd share whispers about teachers and graduation and boys and how they were going to decorate their dorm rooms and how Jill didn't want to leave her dog and how Hermione wondered, what, exactly, would her mum and dad do now, now that she was going away?

    In another world, Hermione Granger wouldn't have brewed a Polyjuice potion at the young age of twelve. Her buck teeth would have remained the same. She would never have been able to take twice the course load of a normal student, never been able to play with Time. She would never have saved a brave man's life. Never known (though she might have suspected) that chocolate actually has medicinal, magickal purposes. Never would have known to laugh in the face of fear. Never would have faced so much fear. 

      In another world, Hermione would have gotten her first kiss when she was 16, from a sweet but idiotic boy named Sheldon Fritz, who tried too hard and copped a feel while they were at a dinner theatre. In another world, Hermione wouldn't have spent long hours agonizing over a certain red-headed, awkward friend. Nor would she know how to translate ancient runes. She wouldn't know how to just so swish-and-flick her wrist. She wouldn't have sent her friends letters by owl. 

    She wouldn't have seen her mother's new emerald earrings, (an anniversary gift) and thought that Harry's eyes were a much deeper, much more precious green. 

    She wouldn't know how the soft hair that covered Ron's arms looked red but when the sun flashed on it, during summers spent lounging at the Burrow, it turned his hair a brilliant, downy gold. 

      She wouldn't know what it was like to cling to two solid, warm bodies, when all you had was terror around you and fear tomorrow; when you thought you were going to die. 

    She wouldn't know what it was like to feel such bittersweet relief that she and hers were still alive, even though so many others weren't. 

      She wouldn't know about going to funeral upon funeral. She would never toast to friends, younger than she, who had fallen in battle.   

    Never known that Harry hogged a bed, that Ron yielded mattress until he would fall off of it (which was why he had the side closest to the wall). She never would have even imagined what it would be like to make love to two men at the same time. She never would have discovered that she was terribly voyeuristic and loved watching, sometimes even more than participating. She wouldn't know that Harry liked his tea sweet, almost too sweet.  Never been included in a family Ron held dearer than fame or fortune. Never understood that being the best meant absolutely nothing if you didn't have anyone to love. 

      In another world, Hermione Granger would never have known a love so strong it made her cry, tears of happiness, right after they had been together and were still lazing in the afterglow.

 

      Hermione loved her world.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=255>


End file.
